fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 165
Wendy the Fairy Girl is the 165th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With the war finished, Nirvana destroyed, and the secret of Cait Shelter revealed, the members of the alliance return to their respective guilds. The members of Fairy Tail gain new friends with Wendy and Carla joining them and Angel's spirits asking Lucy to be their new master. After a few days, the members of Fairy Tail rejoice when they hear about the arrival of their strongest guildmate: Gildarts Clive. Summary With the war against the Oración Seis finished, Nirvana destroyed, and the secret of Cait Shelter revealed, the members of the alliance return to their respective guild. However, before they board the ship, Lucy is approached by Gemini, Aries and Scorpio. The three ask her to be their new master, noting that Angel has been arrested. Lucy, though overwhelmed at the thought of receiving three Zodiac keys at the same time, accepts the request and tells them to take care of her. After a boat ride, the team, Wendy and Carla arrive at the Fairy Tail Guild. Wendy immediately thanks the guild for inviting her to join and is soon surrounded by the excited guild members who are thrilled with her cuteness and with Carla being a female Happy. Erza greets Makarov who congratulates them for doing a good job and tells everyone to welcome Wendy and Carla. Levy, Jet and Droy welcomes Lucy while Juvia welcomes Gray with heavy rain from her eyes. Meanwhile, Natsu is describing his fight with Cobra to Elfman, who doesn't believe him. Mirajane then welcomes Wendy and Carla, saying that Carla is like Happy and asking Wendy what her Magic is. Wendy is thrilled to see Mirajane, while Carla is not happy with Mirajane comparing her to Happy. Wendy explains to everyone that she uses healing Magic and that she is the Sky Dragon Slayer. At first, everyone is stunned by the news, making Wendy think that they did not believe her. But after the initial shock, everyone expresses their happiness to know that she is a Dragon Slayer making Wendy feel right at home. Elsewhere, Gajeel notices that both Natsu and Wendy each own a cat, and wonders that since he is also a Dragon Slayer, he should also have a cat. Makarov suddenly announces that they are going to have a party to celebrate Wendy and Carla joining Fairy Tail. Everyone is having a good time. Wendy comments on the party being fun. During the party, Mystogan appears on the balcony but quickly disappears in a gust of wind after taking one look at Wendy. A few days later, Wendy, Carla and Lucy are talking about Fairy Tail’s Girl Dorm, Fairy Hills when a guild member bursts through the door saying that there is trouble. Suddenly, all throughout Magnolia, bells suddenly ring and Natsu realizes that Gildarts is back. Wendy asks Lucy who Gildarts is, Lucy replies that he was supposed to be Fairy Tail’s strongest member, much to Wendy’s amazement. The three then notice that Fairy Tail is behaving wilder than ever and Mirajane explains to them that Gildarts hadn't been to Fairy Tail in three years because he was doing a 100-year job. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Lion, Leo * Spells used *Mist Body Abilities used *None Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Lion Key Trivia *Rave Master's Griff can be seen sitting on the table on page 8 during Wendy and Carla's arrival at the guild. Navigation